Never Too Old To Party
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: While out celebrating Frankies birthday we find out a little bit more about the team's dynamics outside the office. Set just between seasons 7 and 8. So, just after Lukes death and before Stella joins Mel.
1. Clubbing.

_For all you Boyd/Frankie shippers out there, especially Joodiff, my loyal bad idea plot bunny. This partly came about after listening to the song "Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon." It's an amazing song and is most definitely a song to write Waking the Dead too. It was supposed to be a single chapter but has now somehow changed to at least three. So, sit back and enjoy. _

_T_he music was loud, the lights were far too bright, but the drinks were cheap, which was so far the only good thing Boyd could find about the god awful place he currently found himself. When Frankie has said the team were all invited out for her birthday he hadn't expected to find himself sat in some club filled with people at least half his age. Frankie had tried to get him up dancing but he had flat out refused. Thankful Spencer, Eve and Stella has been there, he had managed to pass Frankie off on to one of them every time she had stumbled over.

As the night drew on Frankie drank more, which meant the more Frankie drank the drunker she got, which in turn lead Frankie trying harder to get Boyd to dance. By ten-thirty Grace was done, making a very credible excuse to escape. Grace had managed to catch Frankie before she left, giving her a very brief hug and peck on the cheek before heading home to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Good luck, Peter. You are so going to need it. I'm surprised she can still stand up the amount she's drunk." Both of them looking to the dance floor where Frankie was currently stood swaying rather precisely with Eve, Stella and Spencer.

None of the others was doing much better, all of the showing various signs of inebriation. Spencer was propping Stella up, or vice versa, while Frankie and Eve danced in some kind of drunken limbo. Jesus, he was too old for the shit. He had tried to find a table far enough out the way so every young person that passed didn't eye him up like some perverted grandad eyeing up the young girls. Picking up his drink he sipped the whiskey, watching as Frankie staggered and Eve caught her, the two women making their way slowly towards him. Frankie didn't do girly clothing, Frankie didn't do girly period. Yet she had somehow managed to squeeze, squeeze being the operative word, into a white dress. It was skin tight and showed off her assists very nicely. The problem was he wasn't the only red-blooded male to notice how good Frankie looked. He had seen on at least a couple of occasions her being approached by some young guy trying his luck. She had seen them off quick enough, only once did Spencer have to step in and square his shoulders at the guy for him to take the hint.

Boyd was ready to go up and punch the guy when he placed his hands on Frankie but Spencer has stepped him.

When Eve and Frankie finally reached the table Eve deposited Frankie on the bench seat beside Boyd and grabbed her purse from the table.

"Heading to the loo. You want another drink?" Eve asked Boyd as she saw him slide his arm around Frankie's waist and prop her up.

"Have we not had enough?" The slight growl in his voice telling Eve he was so passed done with the place.

"One more, it's nearly time to go anyway. Place shuts in just over an hour." Eve grinning as Boyd groaned.

"She's had enough." Looking down at Frankie as she sat giggling beside him, her body still moving about in time with the very loud music.

Eve didn't say anything, just nodded her head as she headed off in the direction of the bar and toilets. He wasn't sat with Frankie long when Spencer and Stella joined him. Stella slid in beside Frankie and the two ladies suddenly broke out into song as they sat dancing along with the music. Boyd removed his arm from Frankie's waist and watched as Frankie and Stella drunkenly sung along completely out of tune.

"You want another?" Spencer asked as Boyd picked up his glass and downed the content.

"Eve's getting one I think." Looking Spencer up and down as he replied.

He needed to ask Spencer how the hell he was still standing. He knew Spencer had been a party animal, but tonight had to be the first time he'd ever seen how much of a party person he was. After a couple of hours, Boyd had normally ducked out of their team get together and headed home. The problem was he couldn't do that now, not when one, it was Frankie birthday and two, he was now dating Frankie. Before they started their relationship, when she was still part of the team, he had been happy to leave Frankie with Spencer. Now though, after seeing what he had seen it made his skin crawl and gave him a sick feeling to his stomach.

He was brought back from his musing when Eve appeared, somehow managing to carry four glasses and a bottle of something under her arm. She deposited the whole lot on the table, then took the bottle from under had arm, swiging on it before putting it on the table.

"Drinks," Frankie yelled as she reached out her hand towards the light purple glass on the table.

"For fuck sake, Eve," Boyd shouted over the loud music, seeing Frankie grab the glass and manage to get it to her lips without actually spilling any.

"Boyd, it's her birthday, and she has you to watch out for her. Let her be." Passing Boyd what looked suspiciously like a triple whiskey.

Spencer appeared behind Eve and slid his arms around her waist from behind, both of them instantly dancing to the music.

"Let's dance." Frankie slurred as she and Stella stumbled to get out their seats and stand up.

Boyd watched as Frankie, Stella and Spencer made their way back to the dance floor, Eve staying at the table with him.

"You do know you can't get out of dancing with her all night. The music changes in about ten minutes and she will have everything still upright with a pulse all over her. She's going to need a big strong man to save her from drunken perverts who want to cop off with her and have a quick feel while they do it hoping they get to take her home." Eve smirking as she looked between Boyd and Frankie.

"Is that what you get up too when I'm not about?" Boyd's eyes scanning the dance floor quickly before turning his attention back to Frankie.

He watched Frankie dance with Spencer, her back pressed flush against Spencer's body as he placed his hand on her hips.

"Sorry to tell you but this is what we do, yes. Frankie can handle herself, she's seen off quite a few weird creeps tonight on her own. Plus she has us with her. We look out for our family." The obvious affection in her voice as she talked about her colleagues.

Boyd regraded Eve properly, probably for the first time since she had taken over the job as the team's forensic pathologist. Eve has taken over after Frankie's replacement Felix had left. In some ways he couldn't blame Felix for going, a chemical attack in the squad room which could have ended rather differently for her ending her short career with the team. Frankie had left some very big shoes to fill, and Eve had done that. She had grown on the team, slowly forming close relationships with each member. He had to admit he had kept his distance in the beginning, she wasn't Frankie and that hurt. He had just become accustomed to Felix then she was gone, he wasn't making the same mistake with Eve.

"You are one of us now, aren't you." Boyd's words catching Eve completely off guard.

Eve blinked a couple of times, she was slightly tipsy, a little lightheaded, but she wasn't that drunk.

"I like to think so." Eve saying the first thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry I was so standoffish in the beginning when you first joined the team." Boyd taking a drink of his whiskey as he turned to face Eve properly.

"It's okay, I didn't take it personally. I know things were difficult then. You missed Frankie, Felix was there one minute gone the next, then in I came. I get it, I do. We're good now though, aren't we?" Eve deciding in for a penny in for a pound since he started the conversation.

"Eve, I think you spend more time at my house than I do. You were there for Frankie when I wasn't." Recalling how distant he was after Luke's death. "She needed a friend and you stepped up. You helped her get over Mel's death, and somewhere in all that I think we became friends as well." Reaching out and squeezing Eves shoulder.

Eve was speechless. In the two years they had worked together, and the year and a half she had been friends with Frankie she had never had a heart to heart conversation with Boyd. Yes, they had talked, but not like this. Even when he had woke her up one Sunday morning, coffee in hand, hungover as hell next to an equally hungover Frankie in his bed they hadn't really talked. She hadn't even asked him where he had slept that night, just mumbled her thanks for the coffee and buried herself back under the quilt, which smelt very strongly of his aftershave and soap.

"How much have you had to drink?" Eve watching as Boyd finished his drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

"Not enough to make this place bearable, or me want to dance. But enough for me to talk and to let you know I do appreciate you, and everything you do for both the team and Frankie." Boyd giving Eve one of his rare smiles just as they both heard the music go quiet and the DJ speak.

"Okay folks, it's nearly that time of the night. Grab that special person and get yourself down on the dance floor. Here's one last song for you ravers to dance to before then though." The music coming back on loudly as Eve and Boyd turned to look across to the dance floor.

Frankie managed to weave her way through the throng of people, her focus solely on Boyd. He had avoided dancing all night, managed to fob her off onto Spencer, Eve and Stella. Frankie was still warming to Stella, Mel's replacement after things went to hell in a handbag. She didn't dislike the young woman, but she just wasn't Mel. Spencer was like her brother and she loved him dearly, he was always there for her, even when her own brother wasn't. Then there was Eve. Eve was her best friend in the world. Eve slowly filled the void in her life left by Mel, helped her move past the grief and see that Mel wouldn't want her to be sad. It was Eve Frankie tuned to when she first started dating Boyd, Eve who ribbed her relentlessly about shagging an older man and asking if they did it better. Frankie still remembered all to clearly the night they were out celebrating Frankie landing a lucrative research contract at work and the how they had ended up passed out in bed together, at Boyd's place no less.

To be continued...


	2. The morning after the night before

"Come out and celebrate with me, please Eve." Frankie nearly grovelling to her friend on the other end of the phone.

"One drink, that's it. I might have work in the morning, unlike some of us. And I do not want to face you other half hungover when he's in a bad mood demanding the moon on a plate." Eve finally relented. "Speaking of Boyd, why isn't he out celebrating with you?" Looking around the spotless lab that used to belong to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"I asked him. But you know what he's like, he's not a big drinker and he's hates the places we go. Anyway, I want to celebrate with my best friend. It's been a while and I need to find out how Mike is." Frankie not being able to stop herself from laughing when she heard Eve groan at the mention of her former lover and current part time co worker.

"Sod of, Frankie. Mike and I are just friends. We did that and it didn't work. Let's leave it at that." Eve just shaking her head as she repeated to Frankie again she was not going there with Mike.

"Just cause it didn't work the first time doesn't mean it won't this time. Boyd and I didn't work first time, but now look at us." Making the a very valid point to Eve.

"Frankie, I don't think Boyd being married at the time was a good start. You two fit together, Mike and I don't, we didn't back than anyway." Frankie catching the last part of what Eve said and jumping on it.

"That was back the, this is now. You aren't the same person now, neither is he probably. That's what makes it different for me and Pete this time," Eve making a vomiting sound when Frankie used her pet name for Boyd. "We have both changed." Frankie ignoring Eve taking the piss.

"Not having this conversation, Frankie. I have to work to do and I would hope you do. We meeting the usual place, usual time?" Eve changing the subject just as the doors to the lab opened and the man they had just been talking about entered.

"Did I just hear the lab doors open?" Frankie not missing the sound she had become accustomed to for four years straight.

"Yes, you want to speak to him?" Looking up to see Boyd give her a quizzical look.

"Yeah, stick him on." Frankie smiling as she heard Eve talk to Boyd.

"Hey, Frankie." Boyd's voice on the other end of the phone making her smile more.

"Hey, Boyd." The smile on her face was very evident in her tone.

"What are you doing distracting my forensic scientist?" Boyd trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

"Now I'm hurt, I thought I was your forensic scientist, not Eve." Frankie attempting to sound upset but not quite managing it.

"Not going there, Frankie. Don't you have work to do? I would have thought this new contract would have you busy." Knowing how much the new research contract meant to her.

"I do have work to do, but I needed to arrange celebrating with Eve first since my boyfriend won't come out and celebrate with me." Frankie knowing she wasn't playing fair but saying it anyway.

"Don't start, Frankie." Looking up at Eve before turning his back on her in a vain attempt for some privacy. "We will celebrate, just me and you. A nice restaurant, a quiet meal and a couple of drinks. You know I don't do the clubs and pubs scene, Frankie." Boyd hoping Frankie wasn't upset by his lack of enthusiasm to go out and party.

"I know, Pete, I'm totally fine with that. I'd love you no matter what we did." Frankie's voice soft and gently, the use of his pet name not going unnoticed.

"Okay. I love you too. I'll pass you back to Eve and then you can both get back to work." Turning back around to face Eve who has suddenly found a stray thread on her lab coat very interesting.

Boyd passed Eve the phone and they arranged a time and place to meet, Eve hanging the phone up and smiling up at Boyd.

"What can I did for you, Boyd?" Eve seeing the cogs turning in Boyd's head.

"I take it by the end of that conversation you are going out with Frankie later?" Boyd already knowing the answer.

"We are. And before you say it, yes, I'll look after her, I always do." Eve giving Boyd the usual reassurances she did when they went out.

After a very brief chat, Boyd left Eve alone, his mind now full of images of Frankie getting ready to go out.

Boyd wasn't home when Frankie and Eve stumbled out the taxi that night, both of them staggering up the path to Boyd's huge house. Frankie managed to open the front door and they both tumbled into the hallway, Eve carrying the bottles of wine they had managed to pick up on the way home. The drinking started in the living room, Boyds very expensive stereo system blasting out tunes that would no doubt have the neighbours complaining the next day. When they got through the first bottle and neither of them could stand up for long Frankie suggested they go upstairs before they didn't make it. Clothes and shoes were shed by both women as the tripped and stumbled up the stairs and along the landing before making it to the bedroom. Frankie did manage to get her phone playing music which both of them danced to until they ended up tripping over each other and landing on the bed. Half an hour later both women wearing nothing but their underwear were tucked up in the huge king size bed, Frankie sleeping soundly on her own side while Eve sprawled out on what was Boyd's side of the bed.

When Boyd got home he followed the trail of destruction from the front door, through to the living room, then up the stairs to what used to be his bedroom. He picked up the clothes as he went, knowing that some were Frankie's but some most definitely weren't. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he opened the bedroom door but it wasn't the sight that greeted him. Frankie was sleeping on her side of the bed, one leg sticking out from under the quilt. On his side of the bed lay none other than Eve Lockhart, his forensic pathologist and Frankie's best friend. So now he knew who's skirt and top he was holding, along with Frankie's dress. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be annoyed or turned on at the sight of two women in his bed. Both of them looked so peaceful, bare shoulders and legs visible on both of them. He didn't think it would be appropriate for him to climb in anywhere on the huge bed, sleeping with his girlfriend and his coworker without asking was not a good idea. Instead, he sulked as he grabbed clean sleepwear out the drawer and headed downstairs to sleep on the settee, the house no longer owning a spare bed since he got angry after Luke's death and gutted his old bedroom.

When he woke next morning his legs were cold, his neck was stiff and his back protested at every movement he made. Frankie and Eve owed him big time. He left both women sleeping, he needed coffee before he dealt with two hungover women. When he did finally make his way upstairs he had a box of paracetamol in his pocket, two steaming cups of strong black coffee and two bottles of water.

He placed the bottles of water and one cup of coffee on his bedside cabinet, ignoring the huge amount of Eve that was now showing due to the fact she had kicked the quilt off and was lying on her front. Making his way around the bed to Frankie side he placed her coffee on her bedside cabinet and sat down beside her. She was still buried under the duvet, her dark hair fanned out on the pillow.

Reaching out he brushed some hair from her face and bent to place a kiss on her cheek, feeling her stir slightly as he whispered good morning. Frankie made some sort of unintelligible sound as she shifted, attempting to pull the covers over her head.

"Oh no, wake up. You brought this on yourself, both of you did." Boyd looking over at Eve before turning his attention back to Frankie.

"Both of us," Frankie mumbled into the bed.

"Yes, both of you. You want to cover Eve up before I attempt to wake her up as well." Moving to stand up as Frankie rolled over to look at her bed companion.

Boyd watched as Frankie blinked and looked over at Eve, her friend still sleeping soundly in just her bra and knickers.

"Oh god, what the hell did we do? I can't remember making it to bed let alone stripping off." Frankie somehow managing to pull the quilt over Eve as Boyd stood silently laughing.

Boyd walked back to his side of the bed and picked up Eves cup of coffee, lowering it so the aroma of the coffee reached Eves' nose. Eve stirred and rolled over, pulling the quilt over her head as she did.

"Not today, Eve. Wake up and drink this. I hope you know a good chiropractor, you owe me big time for sleeping in my bed, and with my girlfriend." Seeing Eve still, then her hand suddenly move across the bed towards Frankie.

"Still here, Eve." Frankie managed to all but bark out, her voice rough and gravely.

"Frankie, What the fuck did we drink last night? Actually, scrap that, I don't think I want to know. I would like to know why I'm just in my underwear, and your boyfriend is staring at me with a huge grin on his face while holding coffee and paracetamol." Eve opening her eyes and looking straight at Boyd.

"Think over what you just said." Frankie groaned as she sat up and let the quilt fall to her waist.

"So my boss just saw me in my underwear. For fuck sake, Frankie! You owe me big time for last night." Eve giving up trying to hide and following Frankie's lead by sitting up and accepting the coffee Boyd was holding out to her.

"I'll leave you ladies to sober up a bit, breakfast will be about thirty minutes. And Eve, next time you want my bed and my girlfriend, just ask." Boyd laughing as he left Frankie and Eve in peace


	3. Let's not tell Grace

_This chapter I blame partly on the fact I had a conversation with Joodiff. We talked about Boyd and Frankie having a conversation where Frankie's ribbing him over finding Eve and herself in bed together. Of course it's_

_light-hearted ribbing, but it was still a fun idea to explore. So, here it is, with that added in for good measure. _

"Boyd, no excuses, dance with me." Frankie managed to say as she stopped mere inches from Boyd.

Boyd just looked at her, her eyes looking darker than they normally did, her pupils dilated no doubt due to the amount of alcohol she had drank. She was using the table to keep herself upright, one hand now running up and down his thigh.

"Frankie." Boyd managed to say as Frankie's index finger brushed his groin.

"Shut up and dance with me." Somehow managing to grab Boyd's hand and catching him off guard pulling him towards her.

Boyd did manage to stand up, his head feeling a little lighter than normal. Frankie kept a hold of his hand as he let her guide him through the people to the dance floor. Boyd went to look around at the others on the dance floor but Frankie stopped him.

"Keep your eyes on me, Boyd." Her words a little slurred as she leaned into him, her arms going around his waist as her head rested on his chest.

Boyd instinctively slid his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could get without tripping over her feet. Just as he got his arms comfortably positioned the music changed, a slow romantic love song replacing the steady bang and thud of the dance music. Boyd was surprised how easily Frankie slipped into the easy swaying they were doing, letting him lead as they moved about very slowly. Boyd spotted Spencer doing a slow dance with Stella, while Eve was lip-locked with some random bloke that he had caught sight of on and off all evening. Frankie was a happy drunk, happy drunk and swaying along to some music she had no interest in. All she was certain about was that she was safe. Boyd's aftershave filled her nostrils, his warm body radiating heat through his clothes and hers. She had felt his eyes on her on all evening, his presence looming on the sidelines if needed. She knew he hated these type of places, knew he was only there because she had asked him to come. He had stayed all night, something he never normally did when nights out were planned. When Grace left he was sure to follow, it was a guaranteed cert. Now though he had stuck around, watching as she got drunk and celebrated her birthday. He didn't dance, never had, but he was up dancing now with her. She looked up at him bleary-eyed, smiling a very lopsided drunk grin.

"Thank you for tonight, for this." The words slurred as she tried to indicated to them stood dancing.

Boyd caught the jist of what she was saying, smiling at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Frankie." His affectionate tone making Frankie smiled up at him. "Maybe it's time we called it a day and got you home, and you drunken comrades over there." Indicating to were the rest of the team were on the dance floor.

Frankie spied Eve still sucking face with a bloke and laughed.

"Who the hell is Eve getting it on with?" Frankie managed this say as she tried to focus on her friend.

"I have no bloody idea. Let's go save her and get you both home." Keeping his arms around Frankie as they moved in a shuffle motion across the dance floor.

They reached Spencer and Stella first, Spencer seeing the look on Boyd's face before he slowly guided Stella to the edge of the dance floor. When they reached Eve it didn't look she was in any hurry to go home, the bloke she was getting off with having managed to slide his hand up her skirt.

"Eve, let's go home." Boyd voice of authority leaving no room for second guesses.

Eve did attempt to dislodge herself from the bloke but he wasn't having any of it, his hand staying firmly on her arse.

"I suggest you let go of he now, sir, before I have you arrested for sexual harassment." Boyd bearing down on the bloke holding Eve.

"Fuck off mate, you've got your own bird. This one's mine." The gentleman still not taking the hint.

Spencer was at Boyd's side in seconds, even though Boyd hadn't said a word. Stella stood with Boyd as Spencer squared up the guy, the bloke only letting got when both men stood up for Eve and got him to let go. Frankie was still wrapped around Boyd, his arm around her as he kept her both upright and beside him. Eve watched as Stella automatically went and stood beside Spencer, Spencer offering her his arm as she stepped close to him.

"With us, Eve." Boyd taking his protective role seriously as he held out his arm for Eve to link.

Eve took the proffered arm, Boyd's height making both women beside him look smaller than they actually were. The team walked slowly out the bar, the cold night air hitting them sharply making all three women snuggle up closer to the men they were with.

"Spencer, make sure she gets home safe." Boyd saying it even though he knew Spencer would take Stella home and make sure she was safe.

"Of course, boss." Spencer locking eyes with Boyd as he spoke.

The group made their way to the road and Spencer hailed passing taxis, one finally stopping and Boyd insisting Spencer and Stella took it. Eve used her free arm to hail the next taxi, Boyd making sure both women were inside before he got in. He didn't think twice as he gave his address, Eve looking at him with a slight quirk to her eyebrow. Boyd returned the look, daring her to challenge him but she didn't, she just sat back and shifted so she was flush against his side. Frankie was slumped against him, a huge grin on her face as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

By the time the taxi stopped at Boyd's house both women were asleep, or at least Frankie was. Eve was bleary-eyed but not quite asleep. Paying for the taxi Boyd managed to get Frankie out the taxi and up the stairs to his house, passing Eve the keys since his arms were full of Frankie. Eve opened the door and they all staggered inside, Boyd finding the light switch before anyone fell over.

"Come on, bed." Boyd's voice sounding loud in the quiet hallway.

Eve just looked at him, knowing fine well there was only one bed in the whole house, even though it had at least three bedrooms. Boyd ended up asking Eve for help halfway up the stairs, Frankie's legs completely giving up attempting to keep her up. Between them they got her upstairs and into the bedroom, depositing her on the bed. Boyd went to his drawers and pulled out a faded blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts, passing them to Eve.

"Go get changed, I'll get this one into bed." Boyd indicting to passed out Frankie on the bed.

Eve never spoke just took the clothes and heads out the room. When she came back she was carrying her clothes, all neatly folded up with her shoes on top. Frankie was tucked up in the centre of the huge bed, leaving space both sides of her for more people.

"If you're uncomfortable then I'll sleep downstairs." Giving Eve the option.

"Boyd were all drunk to some level. Your girlfriend, my best friend, is passed out and will be between us. And I'm not having you complain of a bad back next week. Go to bed." Eve yawing as she climbed in the bed on Boyd's side.

Boyd went and switched the light off before walking around to Frankie's side and climbing in beside her. Even drunk Frankie sensed Boyd and moved to drape her body over his, Boyd cuddling her as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Boyd." Eve yawned as she rolled over and comfortable.

"Night Eve." Boyd realising just how absurd that actually sounded as he lay in his own bed.

Frankie had changed how Boyd looked at the world, how he saw things on both a professional and personal level. It was late, and he was too drunk to even fathom how his life had reached the point where sleeping in his own bed with more than one woman, one being his girlfriend the other his co-worker, had started to become normal. He was sure Grace would have a very insightful view on the whole matter if she ever found out, which he hoped she never did. Boyd feel asleep imagining the conversation about personal space and how Boyd thought of his role in the unit.

* * *

Boyd was surprised to wake to the smell of coffee filtering through the house, and Frankie still asleep beside him. Eve, it had to be. With some difficult,y he managed to extract himself from Frankie's grip and get out of bed. When he joined Eve in the kitchen he could help but laugh, the sight only slightly less bizarre than Eve being in his bed.

"Coffee is made. Bacon will be a couple of minutes, sausages and eggs are done. Toast is in." Eve standing flipping the bacon over in the frying pan as she spoke.

"I have no idea what the hell to say. I am concerned about when this became normal, Eve." Boyd Walking over to the bench and picking up his coffee cup.

"Frankie still asleep?" Eve glancing behind Boyd to see if Frankie was following behind him.

"Yeah, she celebrated a little hard again last night. How are you feeling?" Knowing Eve had knocked back a fair few drinks as well.

"Absolutely Fine. I didn't get that dunk. What about you? Them whiskeys went from singles to trebles rather quickly." Eve knowing as she had bought him at least two trebles.

"Mouth like a sewer but other than that great. You sleep okay?" Taking the toast from the toaster as it popped up.

"Considering I yet again smell like you, I slept well. We have a very bizarre friendship, Boyd." Passing Boyd a plate full of breakfasts as she dished up her own onto another plate.

"We do, just don't ask Grace to evaluate it." Boyd taking the plate and going to sit at the table.

Eve followed behind him and sat opposite, both of them silent as they ate.

"You waking Frankie up after this?" Eve asking after a couple of minutes.

"I could drop you home first, leave her to sober up a bit more." Boyd taking a bite of his toast as he watched Eve consider her options.

"I'm not in a hurry. I was going to the body farm today to check on Mike and the team but that's it." Eve Knowing Boyd has a slight fascination in the farm that he would never admit to.

"Speaking of Mike, how is he?" Boyd smirking as Eve stopped eating and glared at him.

"Piss off, Boyd. I get enough of that from Frankie." Picking up her coffee and taking a drink. "He's a colleague, that's it." Eve not really wanting to have this conversation so early in the morning.

"Frankie was my colleague, both times. You're my colleague." Finishing the last bite of bacon before placing his cutlery on the empty plate.

"You are, but I have absolutely no desire to have sex with you." Eve wondering how the conversation had got this far.

"I should fucking hope not." A very gravelly voice making both Boyd and Eve look to the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, Frankie. Breakfast and coffee." Eve getting up from the table and going to get Frankie her breakfast.

Frankie padded barefoot into the kitchen, taking going to take a seat beside Boyd at the table. Eve appeared carrying a plate full of food and a steaming cup of coffee.

"How the hell are you two so, so alive?" Frankie groaning as she looked at the plate of food.

"We didn't get smashed last night, you on the other hand did." Eve pointing out the obvious as she took both her cup and Boyds to refill them.

"It's my birthday, and I know you were both drunk as well. Christ, why do I keep doing this to myself?" Frankie asked as picked up her coffee and started to sip the hot liquid.

"Because you enjoy it, and so does everyone else." Eve telling her friend as she returned from the kitchen carrying fresh coffee for herself and Boyd.

Eve put the cups down on the table and went to stand behind Frankie, wrapping her arms around her shoulders she hugged her friend.

"Happy official birthday, Frankie." Eve kissing her friends head as she gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thanks, Eve." Tilting her head towards Eve as Eve cuddled her. "Eve, if you don't want to shag my boyfriend why do you smell exactly like him?" Frankie looking across at Boyd as she asked Eve the question.

"Oh, sod off Frankie. You can see I'm wearing his clothes, and I yet again slept in your bed, on his side. I do not want to shag Boyd, that's all up to you, Sorry Boyd." Evil grinning at Boyd as she let go of Frankie and sat back down.

"That's okay, I have to admit you're not my type either, Eve." Boyd taking a drink of his coffee as he watched Frankie start to eat her breakfast.

"So you never even considered it?" Frankie looking straight at Boyd as she chewed a piece of sausage.

Boyd choked on his coffee and Eve just sat grinning like an idiot.

"What the fuck makes you ask that?" Boyd having that deer in headlights look on his face.

"Well, Eve has stopped over twice now, in your bed no less. Last time she was nearly naked, we both were. And you never thought about it?" Frankie Knowing she wasn't playing fair but enjoying the look on his face a little too much.

"I am not having this conversation, not now, not ever. Eve is just Eve, even in black lace underwear." Remembering what Eve was wearing when she had been in his bed that first time.

It was Eve's turn to start laughing now.

"He went there, if only briefly." Eve looking at Frankie as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, he went there." Frankie giving Boyd that impish cheeky grin as she saw his turn a lovely shade of red.

"For fuck sake. Eve, next time you're pissed I'm dropping you home, or you get the settee. I'm going for a shower." Putting his cup on the table and going to stand up.

Both women watched him leaving before bursting out laughing.

"You really are evil, Frankie. Poor bloke is traumatised now. He'll never let me stop over again now." Still laughing as she saw Frankie laugh.

"I'll make it up to him, somehow." Knowing she did have to kiss and make up with him. "Back in a minute." Frankie getting up from the table and following in the direction Boyd has went.

Frankie caught Boyd just as he went to enter the bathroom, taking his hand and pulling him to her. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him, her hands going to his neck and head to hold him in place. When they broke apart Frankie rested her head on his chest as she hugged him.

"You know I was just winding you up." Frankie looking up at Boyd as she settled back to her normal height.

"That was unfair, especially in front of Eve. Even if I did briefly picture a threesome last time." His comment earning him a sharp dig to the ribs. "You started it, evil woman. Truce?" Brushing Frankie hair off her face as he saw her smile.

"Truce." Frankie agreed, reaching up for one last kiss before she let him go.

Frankie joined Eve in the kitchen as Eve cleaned up after breakfast.

"Did you kiss and make up?" Eve grinning as Frankie smiled.

"Of course. You want me to take you home or the farm?" Knowing Eve had mentioned checking in at the farm.

"The farm. You think it would be acceptable to turn up in Boyd's clothes?" Looking down at what she was wearing.

"Give Mike something to think about and Oggie." Frankie evil grinning again as she mentioned Mike.

"Shut up, Frankie." Eve ignoring her comment as she dried her hands on the tea towel.

"I'll go get a quick shower and drop you off at the farm. You know where everything is." Frankie leaving Eve in the kitchen as she went to get a quick shower and get ready.

Frankie was washed and ready in less than twenty minutes, her hair still damp from the shower.

"Come on then." Sticking her head around the living door and seeing Eve sat with Boyd drinking coffee.

"Thanks for last night, Boyd, and the clothes. I'll drop them back off next week." Eve said as she put her empty cup on the table and stood up.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Boyd not getting up but turning to look at Eve as she headed for the door.

"Bright and early. Bye, Boyd." Eve stopping at the living door and looking back at Boyd.

"Bye, Eve." Boyd Watching Eve leave the room.

* * *

When Frankie returned from dropping Eve off Boyd was lay on the settee watching sports. Frankie joined him, lying down beside him as he shifted to make room for her.

"Thank you for last night. I know it wasn't your thing." Frankie voice a mere whisper against Boyd's arm.

"Glad you had fun, but I'm not doing it again in a hurry." Kissing the top of Frankie's head as spoke.

"You're never too old to party, Boyd." Frankie yawning as she snuggled closer to Boyd.

Boyd didn't answer, just hugged Frankie as she fell asleep while he watched the sport.


End file.
